In Search of Independence
by Bru e Line
Summary: Seis adolescentes num casa em busca de sua propria independencia, quantas risadas isso pode fornecer? Entre encrencas, brigas, romances, supostas traições e muito amor esse jovens iriam mexer com a cabeça e com o coração de qualquer um!...[inukag] [SessRi


**In Search of Independence**

**primeiro capitulo.**

Era primavera em Tókio, um céu bonito e azulado com poucas nuvens, as flores de cerejeira começavam a nascer, os pássaros cantavam, era uma linda manha de primavera, enquanto isso numa casa bonita num bairro de classe media de Tókio um casal discutia...

-Mirok vem aqui agora!!!-Ameaça uma voz decidia e forte que a atrás de Mirok

-Calma Sango não é pra tudo isso, abaixa esse ferro!!- Dizia Mirok escondido entre os moveis da sala enquanto fazia sinais com as mãos para a namorada se acalmar

-Não é pra tudo isso??- Disse Shesshomaru entrando na sala - Você passa a mão na minha nada e fala que ñ é pra tudo isso?Vai ser bem pior que isso.

-Mas Sesshy você sabe que minha mão é amaldiçoada e..

-Em primeiro lugar, ñ me chame de e depois se encostar à mão na minha Rin de novo você morre entendeu?? - Disse Sesshomaru com seu costumeiro ar firo.

Mirok é um lindo rapaz de cabelos curtos sempre presos em um rabo de cavalo, tem o corpo bem definido, o que chama atenção de muitas garotas e provoca os ciúmes de Sango.

- É!! - Disse Sango seriamente. - E EU o ajudo a te matar!! -Disse Sango olhando frio para o namorado.

Sango era uma bela moça de pelo amorenada com longos cabelos longos e acastanhos escuros, olhos da mesma cor também chamava a atenção por onde passava.

Sesshoumaru era um belo rapaz, muito sensual por sinal, de cabelos longos brancos bem longos, olhos dourados penetrantes, um lindo youkai cachorro, muito desejado pelo sexo oposto, mais totalmente "abestalhado" pela namorada Rin que era 5 anos mais nova que ele e muito meiga e sensual com essa meiguice, Sesshoumaru além de lindo era extremamente ciumento pela diferença de idade achava que sua namorada o largaria a qualquer instante então era muito inseguro, mais não demonstrava.

- Meu ela tava pedindo por isso!! - Dizia Mirok enlouquecido ajoelhado no chão como se estivesse rezado. - Com Aquela carinha de anjo e aquela mini sai de colegial, por Buda!! Perfeita!-Dizia Mirok com os olhos brilhando.

Rapidamente leva uma "ferrada" na cabeça. Sango tacou o ferro de passar em sua cabeça o fazendo voar contra a parede;

-Corre, corre! - Sesshoumaru falava com uma mão na cabeça e outra no estomago como se estivesse passando mal. - Corree!! - Ele falou e Mirok saiu num pau para qualquer lugar da casa.

- Desculpa Sesshoumaru por isso! - Sango dizia muito triste sentando no sofá quase chorando.

- Não Chore! Falou Sesshoumaru passando nervosamente s mãos pelos cabelos longos tentando se acalmar. - Você sabia que ele era assim!

-Mas Sesshomaru eu achei q conseguiria muda-lo. Ele sempre me diz q vai mudar.

-Sango, você conhece o Mirok, esse é o jeito dele, será muito difícil muda-lo, mas acredito que você conseguirá - disse Sesshomaru tentando acalmar à amiga que até estranhou a forma carinhosa q ele a tratava, ele costumava ser tão Frio sempre.

-Obrigada Sesshomaru, você um ótimo amigo. -Disse Sango dando-lhe um abraço.

-Eh nada!! - Ao dizer isso Sesshomaru se soltou do abraço e subia as escadas até seu quarto.

Mirok já estava a uns três quarteirões de distancia da casa de Sesshoumaru, estava com um olhar perdido, sim estava perdido, tinha que mudar ou perderia a mulher de sua vida, até que teve a idéia 'um presente desculpas' mais o que?? Ele começou a pensar e a pensar até que teve uma idéia do outro lado da rua.

Mirok olhou para o outro lado da rua e viu uma placa escrito Sexy Shop e com uma cara de malicia ficou pensando "Essa loja é nova!" ele pensou com uma cara mais maliciosa ainda "Já sei!!!" Ele pensa e atravessa a rua.

Enquanto isso do outro lado da cidade  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha dirigia seu carro esperto vermelho tinha ganhado de presente de seu pai iria buscar sua namorada Kagome no trabalho, ligou o radio e começou a cantar..

Im tellin ya loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin babe(uh)  
Say what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I aint see nothin' (uh)

Estou falando para você abra meus botões, baby  
Mas você continua me encarando  
Dizendo o que você vai fazer comigo  
Mas eu não vi nada

Inuyasha cantava a musica todo animado, mesmo quando ele havia acabando ele continua a cantar, desceu do carro para esperar Kagome, encostou em seu carro e ficou cantado

Baby can't you see  
How these clothes are fittin on me  
And the heat comin from this beat  
Im about to blow, I dont think you know

Baby, você não vê??  
Como essas roupas cabem em mim  
E o calor que vem dessa batida  
Estou prestes a explodir  
Não acho que você saiba

Inuyasha não havia percebido que Kagome olhava sorrindo para ele, e por ultimo disse.

- Inuyasha eu não quero tirar a sua roupa no meio de todo mundo, deixa isso para quando ficarmos a sos! Ela dis piscando para ele e sorrindo, Inuyasha olha com uma cara de quem nada entendeu e sorri.

- Ta, eu não estava pensando nisso! Diz Inuyasha Sorrindo.  
- Não, eu que fico cantando uma musica toodo animado tendo idéias com outras mulheres! Ela disse estreitando os olhos.

Inuyasha sorri e a abraça e sussura no ouvido dela.

- Só tenho ideias com você! Ele sussurra.

- Ta vou fingir que acredito! Diz Ela sorrindo. - Vou falar com uma amiga e já volto, fica me esperando.

- Ta não vou a lugar nenhum! Inuyasha sorri e olha Kagome se afastar, segundos depois os olhos de Inuyashs são cobertos por um par de dedos frios.

- Adivinha quem eh?

- Hahaha que engraçdo Kikyou!- Fala Inuyasha com uita ironia.

- Não fale assim comigo, eu te amo! Ela disse abraçando ele pelo pescoço.

- E eu te odeio, te desprezo, você é um ser repugnante vai procurar sua turma! Ele fala fria fazendo ela chorar, mais ele não se importou.

Inuyasha suspira. Agradece a Deus que Kagome não tenha visto.

- Que bom que ela não viu!- Ele fala suspirando.

- É neh BOM que ela não viu é bom os outros comentarem 'Olha lá a chifruda'!!! -Grita kagome esterica para ele.

- Calma Kagomeee!!- Num é nada do que você esta pensando!!! Ele fala nervoso vendo a menina deramar muitas lagrimas grossas e viu ela se virar e andar para algum lugar. - Kagome esperaaa!! Ele fala tentando segurar o braço dela.

- Ahhh me deixa!! Ela sai correndo.

Inuyasha suspira acabado iria falar com ela em outro momento quando ela ficasse mais calma.

Kagome andava perdida pela cidade era a terceira vez no ano que via Inuyasha junto com Kikyou e ele dizendo 'Não é nada do que você esta pensando' 'Dessa vez você não escapa Inuyasha, você terá volta'! Ela pensa triste. Enquanto andava via um carro esportivo elegante preto com um homem de cabelos negros compridos pele clara e olhos escuros andando nele.

- Porque esta andando sozinha princesa? Fala Narak olhando maliciosamente para ela.

- Nem vem Narak!!- Ela fala triste.

- Brigo com o idiota de novo neh?? - Ele fala dando a sua cínica risada. - Vem vamos dar uma volta!

Kagome olha para Narak sorrindo e pensa 'Vc me paga Inuyasha vc não vai me botar par de chifres e ficar livre e solto'

- Aonde vamos?- Ela pergunta sorrindo

**(Line)**  
Oieh!!  
iai o q acharam da finc??  
mandem comentários ... bom é minha como é minha 1ª primeira finc, (bub's já tah experiente) eu to muito nervosa pra saber o q vcs estão achando..  
Então mandem reviews..  
BjãoooO!!..

**(Bub's)**  
Nada da declarar ... brincadeira... só to sem inspiração pra escrever mesmo!.. espero que tenham gostado..!

**Música:** _Buttons - Pussycat Dolls_

bjOs  
XD


End file.
